


Не Джон

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Пострейхенбах. Ирэн понимает, что она не может заменить Шерлоку Джона. Но ее это совершенно не расстраивает.





	Не Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для nashbrik, ей же и посвящается. В благодарность за ее [дивные однострочники](https://mustaherukka.diary.ru/p179720443.htm).
> 
> Автор подразумевал пейринг. Но если хочется - можно читать текст, как броманс. Смысл от этого совершенно не пострадает.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

\- Передай мне…

\- Я - не Джон.

\- Посмотри, что…

\- Я - не Джон.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты…

\- Я - не Джон.

\- Не могла бы ты перестать повторять это?

\- Не мог бы ты перестать принимать меня за Джона?

Больше они не разговаривают до самого вечера. Они вообще часто молчат. Выработанный по обоюдному невербальному согласию защитный механизм, позволяющий не превратить их внезапное совместное проживание в ад. Она - не Джон. Совместное проживание – последнее, для чего они вдвоем предназначены. Но два умных человека всегда могут договориться. На какое-то время. По крайней мере, они могут попробовать.

Шерлок появился у нее на пороге месяца три назад. Месяцев через семь после своей «смерти». Прямо с утра: о да, он умел быть тактичным и выбирать удачное время. Успешно предотвратив попытку Ирэн вылить прямо на себя кофе из кружки, которую она держала в руках, не здороваясь, прошел в гостиную и сообщил:

\- Я поживу здесь некоторое время. Не возражаешь?

\- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, - она умеет быстро справляться с шоком, этого не отнять. – Не подскажешь, чему обязана таким вниманием?

Шерлок пожимает плечами:

\- Я спрятал тебя в самом надежном месте из всех возможных. Довольно логично, что я тоже хотел бы прятаться здесь, - врет, конечно. Чем дальше, тем больше это становится очевидным. Но на понимание настоящей причины у Ирэн уходит довольно много времени. Слишком уж не вяжется в голове с его высокомерной физиономией. 

Шерлоку Холмсу одиноко? Подумать только! Впрочем, если уточнять, Шерлоку Холмсу одиноко без Джона Уотсона. А она – не Джон. Это не ревность: до такой степени ее не заставят деградировать даже те противоречивые эмоции, которые Ирэн испытывает к этому человеку. Ей просто не нравится быть на чужом месте. Ее всегда вполне устраивало свое собственное. А Шерлок… Шерлок сейчас похож на потерявшегося щенка, тыкающегося мордой в любого прохожего, который посмотрит на него с интересом.

Он лежит на диване, глядя в потолок. Ирэн подходит, садится на подлокотник и кладет руку ему на макушку. Он вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Прикрывает глаза.

\- Тебе его не хватает. Почему ты не скажешь ему?

Глубокий вздох и молчание. Спустя чудовищно долгую паузу он все же решается прервать эту немую мизансцену.

\- Джон очень плохо умеет врать, - что-то из прошлого: Джон в мокрой куртке на пороге кухни. «Она в Америке». На самом деле, он совершенно не умеет врать.

\- А я умею хорошо…

\- Да. Потому что ты – не Джон, - кажется, это прозвучало слишком резко. Но Ирэн улыбается в ответ на его слова. А потом начинает смеяться.

\- Ну, так это же просто замечательно. Подумай сам: на кой черт тебе нужны два Джона?


End file.
